creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Halloween franchise. Halloween (1978) Halloween II (1981) Halloween III:Season of the Witch (1982) Halloween 4:The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Halloween 5:The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Halloween H20:Twenty Years Later (1998) Halloween:Resurrection (2002) Halloween (2007) Halloween II (2009) Halloween (2018) Halloween Kills (2020) Coming Soon! Halloween Ends (2021) Coming Soon! Trivia *All of them are Halloween movie specials. *In the second original film, Pamela Strode revealed to Samuel Loomis that Laurie Strode's real name is Cynthia Myers. *For the first time, the third film didn't feature Michael Myers. *Rachel Carruthers and Sheriff Ben Meeker, from the fourth film, dies in the fifth film. *Jamie Lloyd, from the fourth film, dies in the sixth film. *In the sixth film, its revealed that the Cult of Thorn is using Michael's DNA to create the perfect evil out of Jamie's baby and Danny Strode through DNA testing. *Terence Wynn, from the original film, dies in the sixth film. *In the eighth film, its revealed, back in the seventh film, Michael crushed a paramedic's larynx, preventing him from speaking, then dressed him up as himself to avoid decapitation from Laurie. *The survivors from the previous films died in the later series. **Cynthia Myers/Laurie Strode - Halloween to Halloween:Resurrection. **Nurse Marion Whittington - Halloween to HalloweenH20:Twenty Years Later. **Annie Brackett, Mya Rockwell, Lou "Big Lou" Martini, Doctor Samuel James Loomis, Michael Myers, Angel Myers/Laurie Strode - Halloween to Halloween II. ***Though, she survived in the theatrical version, she was shot to death in the Director's Cut. *In the eighth film, Michael's house was burned down. *There were several accidents that can be explained. **Bennett was hit by a squad car as it crashed into him, pinning him to a van and causing a fire due to his mask greatly resembled Michael Myers'. **Marge noticed that was chip inside the trademark, as she messed with it to figure out what it was about, a laser shot out and blasted her in the face. **Earl, Al, Orrin and Unger shot Ted with their shotguns when Orrin thought it was Michael Myers behind the bush. **When Michael Myers got caught between a tree and a van, Laurie beheaded him. Although, it was later revealed to be a paramedic that Michael dressed him up in his clothes after he crushed his larynx. **Patty shot Stan when Michael used him as a human shield. **When Coroner Alan Hooks and Gary Scott joked about having intercourse with a naked corpse, they failed to notice a cow crossing the street. Villains/Killers Identities 185px-H2_1.jpg|Michael Audrey Myers 180px-YoungMichael.jpg|Young Michael Audrey Myers 259px-MICHAEL_MYERS_UNMASKED_.jpg|Michael Myers unmasked 197px-Conal_Cochran.jpg|Conal Cochran Halloween-3-1982-in-line.jpg|Silver Shamrock Androids ImJx6hIArIQy3JMSiuQClVoA .jpg|Michael Myers (Remake) ThumbnailCAL8DXOJ.jpg|Young Michael Myers (Remake) 185px-Michael_Myers's(Remake)_Face.jpg|Michael Myers unmasked (Remake) Terence Wynn.jpg|Doctor Terence Wynn Mrs. Blankenship.jpg|Mrs. Blankenship 35591-7924.jpg|Doctor Bonham 79613-7924.jpg|Dawn Thompson 16808-7924.jpg|Mary 79615-7924.jpg|Amtrak Attendant knowmyerscult07w.jpg|Sheriff knowmyerscult12.jpg|Cult of Thorn's Henchman 6491-7924.jpg|Barry Simms John Strode.jpg|John Strode 50542-7922.jpg|Kelly Meeker Judith Myers remake.jpg|Judith Myers (Remake) 40240-29378.jpg|Freddie Harris 38112-29378.jpg|Nora Winston 58050-28801.jpg|Deborah Myers as either a psychological vision or a ghostly entity (Remake) Ronnie White.jpg|Ronnie White Steve Haley.jpg|Steve Haley Wesley Rhoades.jpg|Wesley Rhoades Nurse Wynn.jpg|Nurse Wynn Noel Kluggs.jpg|Noel Kluggs Kendall Jacks.jpg|Jack Kendall FloydHalloweenRemake.jpg|Floyd Jazleen Benny.jpg|Jazlean Benny ShermanBenny2nd.jpg|Sherman Benny Sartain.jpg|Doctor Ranbir Sartain Victims Identities Halloween Judith.jpg|Judith Margaret Myers ChristopherJosephHastings.jpg|Christopher Joseph Hastings Lester.jpg|Lester Wallace AnneMarie.jpg|Anne Marie "Annie" Brackett RobertDavid.jpg|Robert David "Bob" Simms LyndaVan.jpg|Lynda Van der Klok Halloween II AliceMartin.jpg|Alice Samantha Martin BennettTramer.jpg|Bennett "Ben" Samuel Tramer BernardGarrett.jpg|Bernard Ephraim Garrett BuddScarlotti.jpg|Vincent "Budd" Scarlotti KarenBailey.jpg|Nurse Karen Ann Bailey FrederickMixter.jpg|Doctor Frederick Albert Mixter JanetMarshall.jpg|Nurse Janet Kelsey Marshall VirginiaAlves.jpg|Nurse Virginia Maria Alves JillFranco.jpg|Nurse Jill Elizabeth Franco TerrenceGummell.jpg|Marshal Terrence Chadwick Gummell Halloween III: Season of the Witch SilverShamrock 1.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman HarryGrimbridge.jpg|Harry Grimbridge SilverShamrock 2.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman Starker Witch.jpg|Starker MargeGuttman.jpg|Marge Guttman SilverShamrock 3.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman BuddyKupfer Jr..jpg|Buddy Kupfer Jr. BuddyKupfer.jpg|Buddy Kupfer BettyKupfer.jpg|Betty Kupfer CoronerTeddy.jpg|Coroner Teddy SilverShamrock 2-10.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchmans SilverShamrock 4.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman SilverShamrock 9.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchmans SilverShamrock 11-14.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchmans Conal Cochran.jpg|Conal Cochran Ellie look-alike.jpg|Ellie Grimbridge Duplicate Halloween 4: Return of Michael Myers J.Black.jpg|Attendant J. Black L.Evans.jpg|Attendant L. Evans Mechanic_The_Return.jpg|Mechanic Shelly_TheReturn.jpg|Shelly SundaeDog.jpg|Sundae Carruthers Bucky TheReturn.jpg|Bucky DeputyPierce.jpg|Deputy Pierce DeputyLogan.jpg|Deputy Logan KellyMeeker.jpg|Kelly Meeker Brady TheReturn.jpg|Brady OrrinAlan.jpg|Orrin Gateway and Alan "Big Al" Gateway Unger.jpg|Unger EarlFord.jpg|Earl Ford Halloween 5: Revenge of Michael Myers HermitMan.jpg|Hermit RachelCarruthers.jpg|Rachel Carruthers Mike TheRevenge.jpg|Mike Spitz.jpg|Spitz SamanthaThomas.jpg|Samantha Thomas NickTom.jpg|Deputy Nick Ross and Deputy Tom Farrah TinaWilliams.jpg|Tina Williams EddyGrey.jpg|Deputy Eddy Grey CharlieBloch.jpg|Deputy Charlie Bloch ClinicCop.jpg|Doctor Max Hart Patsey.jpg|Nurse Patsey West MaxDog.jpg|Max Carruthers Cop 1.jpg|Sheriff Ben Meeker BenMeeker.jpg|Deputy Tony Cop 2.jpg|Police Officer Cop 3.jpg|Police Officer Cop 4-7.jpg|Five Police Officers Halloween: Curse of Michael Myers NurseMary.jpg|Nurse Mary Motorist TheCurse.jpg|Motorist JamieLloyd.jpg|Jamie Lloyd/Jamie Carruthers DebraStrode.jpg|Debra Strode JohnStrode.jpg|John Strode BarrySimms.jpg|Barry Simms TimStrode.jpg|Tim Strode Becky TheCurse.jpg|Beth SanitariumPatient.jpg|Sanitarium Patient Bonham.jpg|Doctor Terence Wynn Doctor 1.jpg|Doctor DoctorRes4.jpg|Doctor Doctor 2.jpg|Doctor Doctor 3.jpg|Doctor Dr.BohamHalloweenRes.jpg|Doctor Bonham TerenceWynn.jpg|Nurse Doctor 4.jpg|Doctor Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later JimmyHowell.jpg|James "Jimmy" Howell TonyAllegre.jpg|Tony Allegre MarionWhittington.jpg|Nurse Marion Whittington CharlesDeveraux.jpg|Charles "Charles" Deveraux SarahWainthrope.jpg|Sarah Wainthrope WillBrennan.jpg|Will Brennan Paramedic 20years.png|Paramedic Halloween: Resurrection FranklinMunroe.jpg|Franklin Munroe WillieHaines.jpg|Willie Haines CynthiaMyers.jpg|Cynthia Myers/Laurie Strode CharleyAlbans.jpg|Charley Albans BillWoodlake.jpg|William Josh "Bill" Woodlake DonnaChang.jpg|Donna Olivia Chang JennaDanzig.jpg|Jennifer Annabelle "Jen" Danzig JimMorgan.jpg|Jim Morgan RudyGrimes.jpg|Rudy Grimes NoraWinston.jpg|Nora Winston Halloween WesleyRhoades.jpg|Wesley Rhoades RonnieWhite.jpg|Ronnie White SteveHaley.jpg|Steve Haley JudithMyers.jpg|Judith Myers NurseWynn.jpg|Nurse Wynn DeborahMyers.jpg|Deborah Myers JackKendall.jpg|Jack Kendall NoelKluggs.jpg|Noel Kluggs ZachGarrett.jpg|Zach Garrett LarryRedgrave.jpg|Larry Redgrave StanPayne.jpg|Stan Payne PattyFrost.jpg|Patty Frost Gloria Remake.jpg|Gloria IsmaelCruz.jpg|Ismael Cruz JoeGrizzly.jpg|Joe Grizzly BobSimms.jpg|Bob Simms LyndaVanDerKlok.jpg|Lynda Van Der Klok MasonStrode.jpg|Mason Strode CynthiaStrode.jpg|Cynthia Strode PaulFreedman.jpg|Paul Freedman OfficerLowery.jpg|Officer Lowery DeputyCharles.jpg|Deputy Charles Halloween II CowHalloween2Remake.jpg|Cow AlanHooks.jpg|Coroner Alan Hooks GaryScott.jpg|Coroner Gary Scott OctaviaDaniels.jpg|Nurse Octavia Daniels Nurse Dream.jpg|Nurse StaffPatients.jpg|Multiple Hospital Staff Patients Buddy Dream.jpg|Buddy Floyed.jpg|Floyed ShermanBenny.jpg|Sherman Benny JazleanBenny.jpg|Jazlean Benny IvanDog.jpg|Ivan Benny HowardBoggs.jpg|Howard Boggs LouMartini.jpg|Lou "Big Lou" Martini MistyDawn.jpg|Misty Dawn Wolfie Remake.jpg|Wolfie HarleyDavid.jpg|Harley David AndyNealeHalloweenRemake2.jpg|Deputy Andy Neale AnnieBrackett.jpg|Annie Brackett MyaRockwell.jpg|Mya Rockwell Becks.jpg|Becks Sam alternate.jpg|Doctor Samuel James Loomis Michael alternate.jpg|Michael Myers LaurieStrode.jpg|Angel Myers/Laurie Strode Halloween WardenKuneman HalloweenReboot.jpg|Warden Kuneman KevinHalloweenReboot.jpg|Kevin HaskellHalloweenReboot.png|Haskell KevinfatherHalloweenReboot.jpg|Kevin's Father MechanicGasStationHalloweenReboot.jpg|Mechanic GasStationClerkHalloweenReboot.jpg|Cashier AaronJosephKoreyHalloweenReboot.jpg|Aaron Joseph-Korey DanaHainesHalloweenReboot.jpg|Dana Haines GinaPanchellaHalloweenReboot.jpg|Gina Panchella AndreaWagnerHalloweenReboot.jpg|Andrea Wagner VickyHalloweenReboot.jpg|Vicky DaveHalloweenReboot.jpg|Dave OscarHalloweenReboot.jpg|Oscar DeputyFrankHawkinsHalloweenReboot.jpg|Deputy Frank Hawkins RanbirSartainHalloweenReboot.jpg|Doctor Ranbir Sartain OfficerRichardsHalloweenReboot.jpg|Officer Richards OfficerFrancisHalloweenReboot.jpg|Officer Francis RayNelsonHalloweenReboot.jpg|Ray Nelson Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery